The thin film transistor (TFT) LCD and TFT liquid crystal TV are increasing in size, and user's requirements for display performance are increasing. One important index for evaluating LCD performance is response time, which is the response time for each pixel to the input signal, that is, the time that each of liquid crystal molecules takes to perform luminance transition. As compared with the CRT display manner, the response time of each pixel under liquid crystal displaying to perform luminance transition is relatively longer. Correspondingly, when the image in LCD changes, the previous image can not disappear immediately, resulting in streaking phenomenon, thus influencing the display effect. In general, the shorter the response time is, the less apparent the streaking phenomenon is.
In order to meet the market demand, each of the big manufacturers try all their best to improve the response time of liquid crystal displaying with respect to streaking phenomenon. The research shows that the liquid crystal is temperature-dependent and often has a crystal point and a clear point. When the temperature is low, the liquid crystal is in crystal state. When the temperature increases, the liquid crystal molecules sway more frequently. When the temperature increases excessively, the liquid crystal will rotate and become liquid and this temperature is referred to clear point. When temperature is between the clear point and the crystal temperature, the liquid crystal is at a mediate state, namely, the work range of the liquid crystal. The response time of liquid crystal displaying is the sum of the gate ON time ton and the gate OFF time toff. The gate ON time and the gate OFF time are associated with viscidity coefficient η of liquid crystal, the thickness of the liquid crystal box, the driving voltage applied to the liquid crystal layer and the dielectric constant anisotropy value. In order to reduce the response time of liquid crystal displaying, four methods is mainly adopted in the present technology, that is, reducing the viscidity coefficient η of the liquid crystal material, increasing dielectric constant anisotropy value of the liquid crystal material, reducing the thickness of the liquid crystal box and increasing the driving voltage on the liquid crystal layer. Wherein, reducing the viscidity coefficient η can reduce the gate ON time ton and the gate OFF time toff, thus achieving the object of reducing the response time. In addition, the viscidity coefficient η is closely related to the temperature of the liquid crystal, thus the response time of the liquid crystal displaying is closely related to the temperature. FIG. 15 is a schematic diagram of the relation between the response time of liquid crystal displaying and the viscidity coefficient η in prior art. As shown in FIG. 15, the higher the temperature of the liquid crystal is, the smaller the viscidity coefficient η is and the shorter the response time is.